Live Your Life: Part Eight
by mrwiseman
Summary: Lindsay finds Detective Zeke Hobson quite different from the rest of his family. Why does he seem angry at his father? I made this PG for a mild swear word.


Early Edition:   
LIVE YOUR LIFE (part8)  
  
**Zeke  
**

  
To say that Zeke Hobson made Lindsay feel uncomfortable would be an understatement. He seemed so unlike the rest of the Hobsons. He wasn't unpleasant, but he stood in sharp contrast to his siblings. He lacked Charlotte and Garrison's open and sunny domineer. His personality was what best could be described as rather dark, and his temperament, quiet. He met Lindsay with a simple nod.   
  
To top it off he was _extremely_ attractive. He was tall, dark, and handsome....literally! His features chiseled. His hair almost black. His brow dark.Where Garrison's eyes always seemed to be twinkling, Zeke's deep brown eyes seemed to be piercing. It did not escape Lindsay that Zeke was at least 10 years younger then she was, but he hardly looked it. His features, while handsome, seemed just a little bit weathered. The stress of being a cop had written itself into the edges of his face.  
Anyone who compared Lindsay with Zeke would believe they were the same age. If anyone had the advantage it would be Lindsay. Sunscreen and Miss _Clairol_ had given Lindsay the youthful edge.  
The conversation at the Hobsons' died down around midnight. Zeke never joined in. He just sat across from Lindsay, listening,...or looking directly at her. He would look away, embarrassed, but it all made Lindsay nervous.  
  
It seemed to Lindsay that she had found herself another mystery, on top of the one she already had....Detective Zeke Hobson.  
  
Later that week, Lindsay wished she had not agreed to move into the loft over _McGinty's_. She arrived early on one of her rare, free mornings, to find out that Zeke was moving out. Zeke had been living over _McGinty's_. Finding the man almost impossible to read, Lindsay could not figure out if Zeke was angry.  
  
If it could not possibly get worse, Garrison couldn't get away from the church to help. Lindsay had counted on Garrison to break up the tension. Lindsay now knew she would be spending the whole morning alone with a man who so obviously made her uneasy. His furniture had been moved out, and now her's had been moved in....but hardly a word out of Zeke Hobson! How much silence can a body stand!  
Out of desperation, Lindsay was about to comment on the weather, when Zeke actually spoke.  
  
I am not mad, he said with a deep mellow voice, and looking at her with his deep brown eyes.  
  
_Geeze! Is he a detective, and a mind reader? _thoughtLindsay .  
  
Zeke seemed not to understand the strange look that came over Lindsay's face, because he quickly added, ...about the apartment. I mean, I don't mind. I knew I'd be moving out weeks ago. You don't have to feel like your kicking me out.... This is the way _Dad_ wanted it  
  
Zeke's expression when he said took Lindsay by surprise. She had seen Garrison talk about his father with reverence, but Zeke actually seemed....mad... at Gary Hobson.   
  
With everything that had happened to her over the last few weeks, Lindsay decided to take the no fear approach to Zeke Hobson. She decided to be direct. You sound like you are angry with your father. You shouldn't be. I mean... _I_ am the one who showed up looking for information. Your Dad had no idea I would actually show up.  
Zeke looked up from some boxes he was packing. He sighed, and then added He knew. With that it seemed that Zeke was done talking. Lindsay did not care if Zeke was done with the conversation, she wasn't!  
  
From what I remember, and from what everyone tells me, your father was just short of sainthood. Too think, he devoted his life to helping people. Something made Lindsay want to defend Gary Hobson.   
  
Zeke didn't bother to look up, but laughed. You have spent too much time talking to my brother.  
  
Your brother loved your father, Lindsay said, but quickly regretted the implications of what she had said. She saw Zeke's face react. He still did not look up.  
  
My brother will tell you that my dad was given a gift. That 'paper....' Gift! That is rich. That paper took hours, days, weeks and years away from me. Hell! It ultimately took my father away from me. What did he get in return...nothing! He never made a cent off that paper. It never made his life easier. No, he and my mother worked hard, saved, sent my sister, bother and myself to college... all while he ran around pulling _other_ children out of the paths of trucks. Did he complain... No! Don't try to convince me that that paper is a blessing from God. I think that paper is a curse." Zeke said finally looking up, "Do I love my father?...Yes. He was a wonderful man. A hero. He was a good father, when he was not being pushed all around town by that 'paper.' Even with all of his flaws, one day, I hope to be as great of a man as my father."   
  
Zeke's expression convinced Lindsay of his sincerity. His look seemed to beg the question: _Are you convinced_?   
  
It became clear that he was mad at _"the paper,"_ and not his father.  
  
I am sorry.  
I'm sorry, Lindsay and Zeke said simultaneously.  
  
Zeke and Lindsay shared a quick laugh.  
  
I _am _sorry, Zeke said looking directly into Lindsay's eyes, I just want you to realize that knowing the future may seem like a gift....but this gift' comes with a price. Are you going to be willing to pay it?  
  
Lindsay could not help feeling uneasy. She knew deep down Zeke was right. Ever since she started getting that her life had taken on unforeseen complications. The only ray of sunshine had been the Hobsons. She didn't feel alone anymore, BUT....her life may never again be her own. That paper would be dictating the hours, days, weeks, and years ahead. For the first time, it scared her.  
  
Garrison had said your father believed the paper was a choice. Do you?...I mean you seem to be telling me to run as fast as I can away from it. Zeke could see that Lindsay wasn't attempting to be confrontational, but speaking from real concern.  
  
I don't know Lindsay, seems to me that the paper' knows what its doing. I mean, my Dad wanted to walk away from it his whole life, but he never did. said Zeke pausing and then going back to work.  
  
Lindsay needed to know more, and had to ask why. Why didn't he?  
Zeke stopped working again, but this time he sat down. Could you walk away from that paper, and then hear an ambulance off in the distance and not wonder who was hurt or died because you walked away?  
  
You seem to be giving me mixed messages Detective Hobson, Lindsay said, One minute you seem to be advocating my throwing that paper in the trash, and the next moment you...well...you seem to be telling me I won't be able to live with myself if I do. I don't get it. With frustration Lindsay sat herself down in a chair in a flourish.  
  
Zeke couldn't resist laughing, not at Lindsay, but at himself. That is exactly what he had been doing, giving mixed messages. Zeke knew exactly what his problem was: Lindsay Romick! How was this attractive, smart, but slightly naive, woman going to handle THE PAPER. He knew his thoughts were a little sexist, but he could not help but entertain his worst fears.   
  
Before he could answer Lindsay, she misunderstood his laughter and snapped at him, Answer this Detective! How different was your father's life from that of a cop. Don't you detectives run around saving the world...or at least the Chicago metro area?  
  
Zeke stood up and laughed. He then walked over to the kitchen and got a soda from the refrigerator.  
Lindsay asked impatiently, her body language telling Zeke she demanded an answer.  
  
Zeke wasn't about to get into another spat with this woman. The truth is he was inclined to really like her. First, he liked what his family had to say about her. He knew from Garrison that she was a very determined woman when it came to getting answers to her questions. He liked that in a person. Second, he, with all his animosity towards the paper, knew it must have had a reason for choosing Lindsay. It would not have chosen her if she was not the best sort of person. She must be honest, good, descent, everything he loved and admired in his father. Not that he thought of Lindsay the same way he did his father. In fact, Lindsay would have been shocked to hear his attraction towards her made him uncomfortable. His initial coolness towards Lindsay, was because of this attraction. But Zeke was a cop. Lindsay was right his life wasn't too different from his dad's life. He could not be looking for a relationship. A man in his line of work had no right to that kind of relationship. He was married to his career. He could not drag a wife, or kids, into his lifestyle of homicides and drug busts. Maybe his dad should never have dragged a family into his peculiar lifestyle...but that thought Zeke decided to ignore...for now. It got a little too close to a part of his heart that still remained a child who was grieving for his father.  
  
  
  
You're right, Zeke said in a flat, matter of fact tone.  
  
Lindsay wanted to get good and mad, until hit her, When I heard you were a cop, I had thought you were following in your mother's footsteps. I was wrong, wasn't I? You want to be like your dad. The hero' and all that?  
  
You're right, again, Zeke laughed, even though Lindsay's questions had been serious, I heard you are a nurse, but are you sure you are not also a psychiatrist?  
  
I wish I was a shrink. Then maybe I could help myself figure out what I am going to do with this paper, said Lindsay feeling utterly lost.  
  
You are going to be a hero...or heroine.... And if you ever need help from a guy with his own hero complex' give me a call. Zeke said with a little grin, but then became very serious, I mean Lindsay, you do not have to go alone. I will never be happy about _that paper'_, but _I am_ joining the team.   



End file.
